farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Emeleth
Character Name: Emeleth Nightoak Age: Young, by kaldorei standards Race: Night Elf Class: Druid of the Wild Appearance Emeleth appears to be a Night Elf who's just reached adulthood. Her skin is relatively pale by kaldorei standards, and her form is thin and seemingly frail. Her deep blue hair is well-kept, though she often has to brush her bangs out of her face. A curious gleam and the occasional glimmer of gold reside in her silver eyes. Her voice is a soft mezzo-soprano, full of a seemingly renewed vigor and passion for life. She tends to wear her armor most of the time, though she does have a set of robes that she received as a gift from a fellow Druid in Teldrassil. She usually only wears them for formal occasions, however. Biography Emeleth Nightoak lived a relatively peaceful and quiet life in the town of Astranaar. Her parents, both cooks, provided food for the Sentinels, as well as to travelling adventurers passing through the elven territory. Their life was a quiet and simple one, and they often had time to spend with their only daughter. Emeleth even had a suitor, a young man who sought to train in the way of the Hunter as soon as he could travel to Darnassus. All was not well in this idyllic life, however. Since she was a child, Emeleth heard voices -- soft whispers from the forest. As she was growing up, she had learned to ignore them, as none believed her "stories." After all, she didn't have the golden eyes of a Druid then, and none of her family had the gift. Nevertheless, though she ignored the spirits of the forest, they didn't ignore her. The watchful eyes of the animals observed her, biding the time when she would awaken to her potential. On a fateful day long past, Emeleth returned from an errand to find her home destroyed and came face to face with a pair of Horde warriors looking for a "plaything" for the evening. It was then that the forest came to her aid as her Druidic powers awakened. At the behest of a spirit of Bear, she traveled to Darnassus to learn her Art. After spending some time recently in the Emerald Dream, Emeleth has awoken from a long-standing depression, and now seeks to understand the balance of magical energies in Azeroth. Unlike many kaldorei, and especially many Druids, she views arcane, holy, and fel magic as parts of the greater whole, and so has no hatred or dislike for their practitioners. Traits of Note Despite her newfound confidence, Emeleth still isn't a terribly loquacious person. She prefers to join conversations, not to start them. Other Armory: http://armory.worldofwarcraft.com/#character-sheet.xml?r=Farstriders&n=Emeleth RP: Dedicated -- always IC in say and yell, and usually in party as well. However, I can play in fully OOC groups. PvP: Nope. PvE: Frequently. Raid: Extremely rarely, if at all. Player OOC Notes I'm all about respect in RP. Part of that involves respect for canon, and part of it involves respect for other players. I'm reasonably flexible on things that don't patently contradict canon, but you're going to need to get my consent before doing things to my characters. Oh, and I'm always interested in meeting and RPing with new people. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies